


Noch Einmal

by irizzz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 13:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13571172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irizzz/pseuds/irizzz
Summary: 不論從哪個角度而言，他真的沒有什麼立場要或可以原諒對方的。





	Noch Einmal

在塞爾維亞人要離開Dortmund的前一晚，他在家門前看到了一個不應該再出現的人。男人向他揮手，口裡吐出的熱氣理所當然地成了煙。  
這不是Neven Subotic想像出來的，和Mats Hummels重逢的畫面，在夢裡也沒有過。實際上這也不是他會去煩惱的，這一年半裡他要處理的事情太多，前搭檔還真的排不上榜。  
只有一次，當初租借在Koln時，Munchen來訪，當教練在分析定位球攻防時，他的腦裡突然浮現了當年練習時和對方爭頂雙隻倒在草地上的片段。最後Hummels因傷未能上陣。球季過後他回到了Dortmund，等待上場，或者說是推銷自己的機會。現在他終於等到了，只要他不要再度搞砸體檢。

然後他看到了現任Munchen中衛在等他。

※

出於禮貌或還是別的，他把不速之客邀請到屋內裡。Hummels說自己來Dortmund就是想來看看他。看著德國人站著的姿勢，還有右手姆指和食指的動作，Subotic知道對方說的是真的。但他依然笑了起來，還笑得瞇了眼、聳了肩。笑得累了又瞄到德國人還在靜靜的看著自己後，他才正色的說：「你是看到我要去法甲的消息所以想來跟我告別的吧。謝謝，但這其實沒有必要。」  
德國人咬了咬唇，讓他別這樣說。「我又不是在說你做錯了——你本來就有離開的權利。我們都有。你也的確離開了。」塞爾維亞人說，這話聽著卻連自己也差點忍俊不禁。  
幾秒之後Hummels抱住了他。「別說什麼對不起。」「對不起。」二人同時開口。Subotic敲了敲自己的額角。這是他最後一句想聽德國人說的話——不論從哪個角度言，他真的沒有什麼立場要或可以原諒對方的。而倒數第二句大概是 _我想你_ 。此時Hummels得寸進尺的把頭埋在Subotic的頸側。後者甚至感受到本來掛在德國人頭髮上的雨點正沿著頸線滑落至胸膛，慢慢滲進衣物纖維裡卻在皮膚上留下了Dortmund冬日的寒意。「你這婊子養的。」塞爾維亞人罵道。

也許因為這個姿勢太過熟悉的關係，塞爾維亞人突然想起那個在客場比賽後，和對方在球員通道裡做愛的自己。於是他直接把身高191cm體重超過90公斤的Munchen中衛壓到沙發上，毫不在意這下撞擊發出的巨大的聲響或是會否造成什麼損壞。在對方也許要投訴（不，Hummels不會的）前他又狠狠的啃上了德國人粉色的唇。他們瘋狂吮吻，就像是兩個快要渴死的人。當他們放過彼此時德國人的唇已經成了櫻桃的紅，但他肯定自己的也好不到那裡。  
此時德國人又湊過來，用鼻尖磨蹭著他的鼻尖。呼出的熱氣吹到他的臉上，翩翻的睫毛偶爾剛好碰到他的眼皮，搔得他癢癢的。他忍不了手，終於撫上德國人的臉側，對方的臉龐摸起來比印象中清減了。他還沒有想好下一個動作，但這不要緊。Hummels顯然非常得意，似笑非笑的神情像極了一只偷了腥的貓。Hummels 還替他把頭髮別到耳後。那只手順道輕輕擦過他的頰，在接觸的那一刻他像觸電一樣哆嗦了一下。這動作算是他們的其中一個默契、一種暗示，或說是訓練場上不能濕吻的代替品。但是他們之間已經沒有什麼需要被替代了。

※

塞爾維亞人把Hummels身上一層又一層的衣物逐件脫下。  
看著對方專注的神情和那雙骨感的手，Hummels有一種自己成了堆砌中的骨牌，正在等待被推倒的既視感，便稍稍的皺了眉——他不太喜歡這個聯想。他不是骨牌，他可以隨時站起來或抓住對方的手，中止或加速完成這場等待。但他還真的不捨得，不論是這份可愛的執著或是這段時等候時間。

Subotic也沒花多久時間就完成了手上的動作。他裸著身體坐在皮質沙發上，還透著餘溫的衣服襪子零落在週邊。仰視著依然衣冠楚楚地的塞爾維亞人，他忽爾覺得這畫面好像有點色情。笑——這就有點太不自量力了——哪怕肉帛相見了無數次、看過對方最糟糕最邋遢的樣子，Subotic依然是他認識的男女中最適合這個詞語的。那是在晚餐時用腳觸碰就把你的靈魂勾走的性感。  
Subotic一臉疑惑地挑眉。「有什麼好笑的嗎？」  
「沒有。」Hummels把塞爾維亞人拽近自己，自發地拉下對方的褲鏈。

他一邊按著Subotic結實的屁股，一邊用舌尖舔弄對方敏感的頂端，或者讓舌面磨蹭逐漸挺起的柱身。口中含著的傢伙因充血而變得溫熱。他也不忘抬頭注視塞爾維亞人的神情。塞爾維亞人半閉了眼，纖長的睫毛小幅度的上下顫動著。  
大概是他在欣賞這景色時不自覺地放慢了動作，塞爾維亞人突然把目光放在他身上。四目交投的下一秒對方的手就按在他的頭後，逼他含得更深。在沒有預警的情況下頂端也許還頂到喉嚨深處，德國人覺得自己大概已經被逼出淚珠來了。但他還是壓下了想了作嘔的反射作用，開始認真的吞吐吮吸。溫熱腥咸的味道很快便霸道地充滿了他的神經系統，讓他無暇顧及塞爾維亞人逐漸變得粗重的喘息聲或是撫在他臉上的手。最後Subotic在德國人口中射出來了。那一刻Hummels大概因為輕微缺氧正稍稍暈眩著，卻還是下意識的吞下了大半精液。餘下的白濁掛在嘴唇和嘴角上搖搖欲墜。

Subotic伸出手讓德國人舔舐，然後用沾上唾液和精液的手指為自己簡單擴張。他跨坐到對方腿上，讓未完全準備好的身體緩慢卻義無反顧地下沉。Hummels吻上了他擰著的眉心——大概是想要給他一點無用的安慰，然後是鼻樑，最後滑落到還腫著的唇上。當身體終於容納下對方時他的臉因剛才屏氣的關係泛著潮紅，和用力得發白的指節成了強烈的對比。然而嘴角卻是止不住的上揚，哪怕他正因為急需氧氣而大口大口的呼吸著。  
沒待多久Subotic又搖起了腰，以一種近乎決絕的姿態主導這場入侵。對方硬挺的性器頂弄在柔軟的甬道裡，陌生又熟悉的熾熱從下腹燒到心底，連腳指頭也燒得滾燙。 _Mats。_ 伴隨著斷續的軟音，他終於喚起了對方的名字，就像是終於接受或是捨棄了某些東西。他感到自己的眼框在發熱，還有對方撫在眼角的粗糙但溫軟的指腹。

塞爾維亞人終於仰起了頭，露出白晢的脖頸像在引誘人咬下去，雙唇微張不能自抑的呻吟起來。這個畫面燃斷了Hummels剩餘的理智，他握了塞爾維亞人的腰側開始沖撞。

※

當Subotic從浴室出來時迎接他的是一份意想不到的豐盛餐點——青醬雞肉意大利麵和提拉米蘇蛋糕。那一刻他呆住了——食材明明已經被他處理掉，對方到底是從哪裡找來的材料呢。不過他沒有把問題說出口。這不重要。畢竟就算對方只是從鄰居那裡拿到即食食品也沒關係。就算鄰居知道Mats Hummels出現在他家裡也沒關係。是的，已經都沒關係了。  
他們愉快地吃畢了他在這座城巿的最後晚餐，整理完畢後又打了幾局NBA 2K18。最後他親上了他，溫柔又綿長，一點也不像他們之間會有的方式。

反而像這是告別吻的一樣。

 

Cola 4/2/2018


End file.
